


The Missed Scene Collection : Vanity

by vanityvause



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityvause/pseuds/vanityvause
Summary: This is where you'll find my short stories, lots of them will be one shots. These are all going to be based on scenes we didn't get to see on Emmerdale that we wish we had been able to see play out. I'll happily take requests if you have any, I'm always looking for inspiration. I'll do each story in a chapter of it's own so that it's easier for the readers to navigate. :)Hope you enjoy them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Victoria Did What?**  

 

"Do I need to whip out one of Johnny's old bibs, babe?" Charity couldn't hold back her comment as she waltzed into the kitchen to remove the teabag from her morning brew.   
  
She'd taken note of her girlfriend's furious face as she held up the shirt she'd been wearing beneath her jumper the day before when she'd had a rather unfortunate run-in with a curry. The jumper had survived, it was lucky enough to be a mustard colour that would hide a curry-yellow stain if there happened to be a small one left over, but the shirt under it? Not so fortunate.   
  
That shirt was white with black polka dots that did nothing to help cover up a stain that looked like she'd gone back two and a half years and experienced another of her son's poop explosions. Thankfully those were a thing of the past.   
  
"Charity! It's not funny, this was one of my favourite shirts." The disappointment on her face made Charity pout in sympathy.  
  
"Aww, come on, Ness. It's not like you haven't got seventy other shirts to pick from in your wardrobe."   
  
Charity wrinkled her nose along with a cheeky smile as she discarded her teabag and held her mug to warm her hands.   
  
Vanessa didn't think that made it better and sighed hopelessly as she folded the ruined item of clothing and laid it to rest on the kitchen table.   
  
"What happened? You miss your mouth while eating curry with a ladle?" That stain was HUGE. Charity was brimming with sass, it was as if all of Vanessa's joy had travelled across the room and perked the usually grumpy-on-a-morning one right up.  
  
"No," Vanessa groaned, not a smile in sight. "it was Victoria."   
  
"Victoria?!" Charity was suddenly intrigued.   
  
How did Victoria, Marlon's annoying back-up chef get food all over her boss's girlfriend's favourite shirt?   
  
"Yeah, she were in a right strop yesterday and took it out on me." Vanessa was the one in a mood now.  
  
Charity wasn't sure if her blood was boiling or if she was melting at the sight of her poor hard done by woman. Either way, she abandoned her tea on the table and approached the short blonde, wrapping her up in a hug.   
  
"N'aww babe. I'll buy you a new shirt... with Victoria's pay check."   
  
"No, you don't need to do that. Her sour mood is enough of a punishment for her." Vanessa relaxed into Charity's arms. She may have been protesting with her words but her body wasn't on the same page, she loved a good cuddle. She just didn't want to get anyone into trouble, even if they'd potentially burned her lady bits with a boiling hot Indian dish.   
  
"Oh, but I'd enjoy it." Charity chuckled. She quite liked getting people into trouble and she made no secret of it.   
  
Charity squeezed Vanessa tight, pressing a kiss to her temple before she let go of her.   
  
"What exactly happened? I'm assuming it wasn't an accident."  
  
She didn't miss a beat, Charity Dingle.   
  
Vanessa lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling like the tell tale in a school playground.   
  
"I don't know to be honest, she got narky with me after she'd dumped my dinner down in front of me and splashed me with it," it seemed impossible for Vanessa to avoid being adorable while annoyed, knit brow and pouty lips didn't go away as she looked up at Charity. "then when I said I doubt I'd get the stain out she said I should try getting this one out and tipped the whole bowl in my lap."   
  
Vanessa looked worried when Charity was silent, her face blank for what felt like ten whole minutes.  
  
In reality it was just a few seconds and then the silence was broken with an almighty cackle from the taller of the two women.   
  
_HAHAHAA!!!_  
  
"Charity!" Vanessa wanted to be cross with her. She was meant to be angry! Protective! She wasn't meant to laugh!  
  
But of course she did.   
  
And then Vanessa laughed.   
  
"...I suppose it's a little bit funny. Now at least."   
  
"Babe! It's hilarious!" Charity had tears in her eyes. "...but I'll kill her and then I'll sack her."  
  
Vanessa laughed, "You might want to sack her and then kill her, I don't think you'll get the same satisfaction out of firing a dead woman."  
  
"You know me so well." Charity grinned, leaning in to give her poor suffering curry-stained girlfriend a peck on the lips.  
  
Vanessa's hands greeted Charity's face, cupping her jaw to keep her within kissing's distance.   
  
"But don't sack her. Or kill her. She's been a right moody cow but I can forgive her."   
  
There was clearly something going on to make Victoria turn into the unpleasant woman she'd been as of late and Vanessa knew that, so the last thing she wanted to do was add to whatever it was. She wouldn't be ordering any more curries from the woman, but knowing Charity wouldn't let her live it down was enough.   
  
"Oh, alright... spoil sport." Charity rolled her eyes as if she was sorely disappointed with the lack of firing and murder.   
  
"Thank you," Vanessa used her hold on Charity's face to bring her down to her level for a kiss.  
  
"I've got a little surprise for you later." Charity piped up once the kissing ceased.   
  
"Have you?" It was a surprise to hear there was a surprise! Vanessa knew Charity wasn't one for grand gestures.   
  
"Mhm," The oddly happy one smiled. "it involves _goats_."   
  
Vanessa's entire face lit up, it was like she'd just been informed that Father Christmas was real after all.   
  
"Really?!"   
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Charity huffed in mock distaste.   
  
"...Oh, come on. You'll love them!" Vanessa had no time for goat-hate. She launched herself at Charity with a million little kisses to give.

For a moment there Charity was almost convinced that goats weren't that bad after all.


	2. Goats & Grub

“Is it really necessary that I wear this stupid mask?” Vanessa whined as she sat in the passenger seat of Paddy’s car, not sure where on Earth he was taking her.

“Charity’s orders, so yeah.” Paddy replied. He was the designated driver, told to ferry Vanessa to a secret location and make sure she wore the sleep mask all the way so that the surprise was kept a surprise until the last minute.

“Well, I feel a bit silly,” Vanessa complained.

“You look a bit silly too!” Paddy couldn’t help but tease her.

“It feels like we’ve been driving in circles for ages.” Vanessa was perceptive and also a driver, it didn’t take much for her to catch on to the constant indicator light sounds, not to mention feel the motion of the car going right an awful lot.

Paddy kept shtum. He was known for being a bumbling fool and there was nobody who took more joy in pointing that out to him than Charity Dingle. If he managed to mess this little surprise up for her, she wouldn’t let him live it down. She might even change his name to Bumbling Idiot, she was like that.

Vanessa quietened her complaining and focused her mind on the surprise ahead. Charity had promised her goats, she'd promised her a nice little date somewhere where the pipes weren't broken and no leak was going to stop them eating and spending quality time together.   
  
In reality, Paddy was just driving around the village. He'd taken Vanessa on a detour out onto the main road and back a couple of times in an attempt to throw her off, but the actual destination was none other than Zak Dingle's farm. Not Wishing Well Cottage and not outside in a freezing cold, stinking pig pen either. It was somewhere in between.   
  
At the farm Charity had gathered a workforce together, there was no way she was doing it herself but at the same time had zero trust in hiring someone else to do things for her without being there to see it all done correctly. She'd managed to bribe Noah and some of his friends into a bit of manual labor, it wasn't considered terrible if she slipped them each a fiver? Surely!   
  
By the time Vanessa was dropped off, the sun would have gone completely and things would look perfect, Charity hoped.   
  
After a long day at work playing secretary for Rhona and Paddy, Vanessa was excited to let her hair down but confused as to why she hadn't been allowed to go home and get changed. If there was dinner involved she could have dolled herself up a bit, no? But then she thought about those goats. It was probably wise not to wear a gorgeous dress around goats, those little gluttons would eat anything they could get their teeth into.

A text alerted Paddy that it was time to drive Vanessa to Zak's, a robotic woman's voice announcing, "Deliver the merchandise! We are ready to receive!"  
  
To which Vanessa raised a brow beneath the sleep mask she was growing tired of wearing.   
  
"Merchandise? Does it mean me?" She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, but clearly the text had come from Charity so she took it with a pinch of salt and a dash of jest.   
  
"You are the merchandise, Vanessa, yes." Paddy informed his cargo as he turned his head to look behind him and reversed back a few feet. He'd been about to take another detour out of the village to kill some time but instead had to turn around and drop Vanessa off at the agreed location.   
  
The sound of gravel beneath the car's tyres was tell tale for Vanessa, though she assumed they weren't at the Dingle house, why would they? It was hardly romantic and most importantly, there were no goats there! 

As the car came to a halt, Charity appeared and opened up the door for her date. Vanessa's hands went straight for the mask that covered her eyes, quickly swatted away by Charity's hand, "Not yet, babe! Patience."   
  
Charity knew Vanessa lacked patience. Well. When it came to things like this she did, anyway. The tiny woman had the patience of a saint when it came to Charity herself and the many trials and tribulations that came with her but when the subject was something like a surprise or anything else really, Vanessa Woodfield had zero time to wait around.   
  
"Charity!" She whimpered, bouncing like an eager toddler forced to wait in line to get a slice of birthday cake.   
  
"Hey, Padster! Did you forget my girlfriend and bring one of the boys instead?" Charity teased, ducking her head to get a good look at Vanessa's face. "Johnny, is that you? Moses?"   
  
"Oh, shut up," Vanessa pouted, clearly amused as her pout lasted all of a split second before a smile took over.   
  
"No, it's definitely Vanessa." Paddy replied in a flat tone.   
  
Charity rolled her eyes. "Is it really? I couldn't tell!" The sarcasm was thick. "Thanks for my delivery, now off you go!"  
  
She had no shame in wafting her hand towards her cousin-in-law, shooing him off the scene, and Paddy had no issue in getting back into his car and driving away. He didn't want to be there as much as he wasn't invited to stay.

"Can I look now?" Vanessa asked.  
  
Charity laughed. "In a minute, I promise."  
  
She took Vanessa's hand and lead her a few feet away where she'd get the perfect view of the work put in to impress her.   
  
Once there, she turned the smaller woman towards the surprise and scooted behind her reaching over her shoulders to lift her blindfold for her.   
  
Upon regaining her sight, Vanessa looked up to see a barn decorated with an outline of twinkling warm white fairy lights. The doors were open and on the inside sat a table topped with candles, plates and silverware. To one side were the usual hay bales, the other a makeshift pen with three little goats inside.   
  
Vanessa's heart just about burst out through her chest and she could feel her eyes filling with tears.   
  
Charity wasn't sure if she should be unsettled by the silence but the new, much more confident version allowed her to ask.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Vanessa turned around, the darkness didn't really allow a good view but her cheeks were flushed pink.   
  
"I think that's a fire hazard." She spoke softly, a complete and utter puddle of feelings hidden not very well.   
  
She was right though, candles in the middle of a barn filled with hay.   
  
Charity knew Vanessa's humour, liked it a lot even. Her little woman could give as good as she got and Charity loved that.  
  
"Not a bit romantic?"   
  
"A bit romantic. Little bit," Vanessa laughed. "who knew you had it in you?"  
  
Charity was glad nobody else was around to witness this new level of soft that she was airing and she was only a tiny bit embarrassed about it all. Vanessa deserved it, she deserved all the stops being put out for her.   
  
This time Charity was the one blushing, not that she'd ever admit to it.   
  
Vanessa stepped in closer and raised herself up on her toes to even out the height difference, then she gave her very romantic girlfriend a lingering kiss. Her hands encircling a thin silk shirt covered waist. Charity must have been frozen.   


"Did you really get me goats?" Vanessa couldn't help asking despite being mid kiss.   
  
Charity chuckled. "Yeah. Wanna meet them?" She asked but made sure to finish that kiss first.   
  
Vanessa almost forgot about the goats that time, Charity's kisses blanking her mind to anything but the two of them. But then there was a loud reminder from the inside of the barn, three little goats who sounded like sheep to Charity.   
  
Grabbing Charity's hand, Vanessa bolting into the barn thankful at that moment that she hadn't gone home and changed. She'd have been wearing heels probably and this activity was far from heel friendly.   
  
"Ohh, look at them!" Vanessa squealed, her hands covering her mouth to suppress her glee.   
  
"They're alright," Charity wasn't convinced they were that cute, but whatever Vanessa wanted.   
  
"Hello, babies!" Vanessa was in her element. Not only was she with the love of her life in a very romantic setting, but she was with CUTE baby animals. She approached the pen and crouched down outside of it to get closer to the goats inside.   
  
"Aw, look. The first time you've ever met someone a bit smaller than you." Charity quipped.   
  
Vanessa glanced back at her, brow raised.   
  
"Not as cute though," Charity quickly added, saving herself.   
  
Vanessa beamed.   
  
One of the goats approached Vanessa. He was the smallest, his coat black and white and the hair on top of his head a bit of a mess.   
  
"That one's called Trump." Charity informed Vanessa.   
  
"No it's not, is it?" Vanessa was horrified. How could something so cute be named something so hideous?   
  
Charity laughed. "Nah, his name's Rolf."   
  
"Rolf!" Vanessa giggled.   
  
Rolf liked Vanessa. He poked his little head through the small gap in the bars and licked her, causing her to laugh some more. Rolf's infatuation with Vanessa made his siblings curious, a little white one cautiously approaching to nudge in for a bit of attention.  
  
"And that's Rosie." Charity had done her research, it seemed.   
  
"Hello, Rosie!" Vanessa's voice was more high-pitched than it had ever been.   
  
"Annnd Randy." The little brown one who didn't seem as friendly.   
  
Vanessa cringed. "Who names their goat Randy?"   
  
"Better than a Randy Mare," Charity threw in. She was never not on top form.  
  
Her goat-loving girlfriend scoffed, "No, 'cause that's you and there's no better than you."

That made Charity laugh. Not many could make Charity laugh unless they were falling face first into their dinner or something, but Vanessa could and she did quite often.

"How about we step away from the smelly little coat nibblers and have some grub?"

Vanessa ignored Charity's name for the goats, giving each one a little scratch on top of it's head. Even antisocial Randy, who didn't seem to hate it. She then stood up and turned her attention back to Charity.

"What are we eating?"

She almost expected Marlon to come out of the back of the barn with a slap up meal but this was Charity, the romantic gestures had a limit. Vanessa watched as Charity went over and retrieved a pizza box and a bottle of wine from behind one of the many hay bales.

"Pizza!" Charity announced, holding up the wine bottle. "And wine."

Vanessa was pleased. Pizza and wine sounded perfect, especially when she was in the company of Charity Dingle and three small incredibly cute farm animals.

As Charity shifted the table around to put the pizza box down, Vanessa took the wine bottle and proceeded to pop the cork. The goats didn't blink an eye, too busy skipping around the pen to give the women a second thought.

Having poured out two glasses, Vanessa put the bottle down on the table and handed a glass over to her girlfriend.

"Cheers," she beamed. This was a night she'd remember fondly for the rest of her life.

"Cheers," Charity smiled back, bringing her glass in to meet Vanessa's in a small clink. "After dinner we're gonna make the most of the hay pile around back."

Vanessa chuckled, "Randy mare."


	3. Charity Meets Vanessa's Vet Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rhona and Vanessa's uni friends rolled through Emmerdale, Charity was quoted to be off at some "brewery thing" so at the request of RecklessSerenade67, this is my take on what might have happened had Charity been there to meet them instead of Pete.

"Do I have to?" Charity whined as Chas gave her a friendly shove towards the door that lead out into the pub behind the bar.   
  
"Yes, you do." Chas grinned, putting on her best Queen Elizabeth voice for her next words. "They're waiting!"   
  
If looks could kill, Chas would have fallen dead from the look Charity shot back at her but Chas simply smiled and crossed her arms over her chest expectantly.  
  
"Charity!" Vanessa's voice was full of glee, the small blonde was beyond excited to introduce her girlfriend to her old friends from university and it showed as she waved her over.   
  
"You alright, babe?" Charity smiled rather awkwardly as she approached the table of faces staring right at her.   
  
At least one of them was familiar.  
  
"Charity, come and join us. I'll get you a drink." Rhona knew this was going to be a feat for the landlady and so she was on her best behaviour, not wanting to make things worse for her. She stood up and headed to the bar to grab another round of drinks.   
  
Charity offered a rare smile Rhona's way, "Thanks, Rhona."   
  
Vanessa was beaming, proud to call Charity hers as she craned her neck to meet her love in a little kiss.   
  
"I'm fine," she said, seemingly unable to stop smiling. "Ollie, Jane, this is Charity, my girlfriend."   
  
She couldn't help adding that last bit on. You know, in case they didn't know already.   
  
Ollie extended his hand, "Very nice to meet you, Charity."   
  
Charity was taken aback, not really the handshaking sort but she played along and took his hand in a firm grip.  
  
"Likewise," she offered another small smile, completely and utterly out of her depth.   
  
"It's so nice to finally put a face to the name!" Jane piped up. The woman was far more outspoken than the only man at the table and stood up to pull an unsuspecting Charity into an double cheek air kiss with sound effects. "Muah! Muah!"   
  
Charity never did bite her tongue, but it seemed as though Jane didn't pick up on her sarcasm as she developed a plum in her mouth and echoed with the sounds of her own air kisses. "Mwaah! Mwaah!"   
  
Vanessa raised an eyebrow, tossing in a wide eyed glare the moment she and Charity locked gazes. 

"What??" Charity mouthed silently with a mischievous smirk on her face as she collected a chair from the table next to them and brought it over to park next to Vanessa.   
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes, swiping her girlfriend's arm to hold onto as she sat down beside her.   
  
"Aren't you curious as to what the lovely Vanessa has been telling us about you?" Jane asked Charity while she fiddled with an empty wine glass, waiting for her replacement.   
  
"I mean, not really but I'm sure you're gonna tell me, aren't you Jane?" Charity somehow managed to be a complete nightmare and get away with it. She wasn't being very friendly and she knew it, Vanessa knew it, but somehow Jane and Ollie seemed to think she was being delightful.   
  
"I might keep it all to myself," Jane laughed. "you'd blush from your head to your toes if I told you."   
  
Ollie nodded emphatically.   
  
Vanessa got a little nervous and on top of that, a bit curious as to what they were referring to. What had she said?!  
  
"Well, now you're gonna have to tell me," Charity was suddenly reeled in, Jane had captured her attention without much effort at all.   
  
When Rhona returned and handed out the drinks she couldn't help but notice how engaged Charity was with someone so known for putting a cat among the pigeons. Jane did tend to think she was a step above everyone else and with Charity being a 'bar woman' as Jane had continuously called her in the past, it was clear to Rhona that Charity wasn't immune to that judgement.   
  
Rhona looked to Vanessa, a brow arched. Vanessa looked up at Rhona and shook her head subtly. She was clueless but she didn't hate the way things were going.   
  
"Weellll," Jane teased, looking at the man beside her. "Ollie, do you remember when Vanessa first 'came out' as it were?" The words 'came out' in air quotes.   
  
"Yes!" Ollie laughed. "When you asked her how she knew and--"   
  
Jane was loving having everyone's attention, jumping in to continue on from her friend.   
  
"and she told us she'd never had sex like it!"  
  
She leaned in, lowering her voice to just above a whisper, "Gave us all the fine details."  
  
Vanessa was mortified. Rhona bit her lip, trying to keep her amusement from showing.   
  
Charity's mouth fell agape, she was loving Jane's story more than Jane was!   
  
"You did what?" She acted shocked. "Vanessa Woodfield, you dirty little --"  
  
Jane felt the need to interrupt again, "Kiss and tell?"   
  
Charity laughed, pointing at Jane. "YES!"

"Well! To be fair," Vanessa tried to butt in with her defence.  
  
Charity chuckled, "Babe, I'm not offended. Far from it!"   
  
Rhona shrugged, "Why would she be? Ness, you told Jane of all people that she's brilliant in the sack."  
  
Ollie added his two cents, "And Jane doesn't keep anything to herself."  
  
Vanessa turned a shade of pink all over, she was sure of it. Her face was probably bright red.   
  
Jane seemed proud of herself, and Charity had no qualms.   
  
"You tell everyone you want to tell, Jane babe, alright?"   
  
Vanessa cracked a smile at the sound of Charity calling Jane 'babe' but was still thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
Jane seemed to think it was riveting being called such a thing by Charity Dingle. She smiled brightly and then reached for her fresh glass of wine to offer a toast.

"To new couples!" she declared, everyone except Ollie clinking their glasses together.

"Your time will come, Ollie," Rhona offered a bit of comfort.

Vanessa turned to Charity, whispering, "Messy divorce, touchy subject."

Jane forced a clink of glasses on her friend Ollie, "Don't be miserable, darling. I'm not included in the toast either, I've been married for yonks!"

'Yonks.' Charity mouthed to herself, a word she might adopt, she thought.

"Charity, sorry, can you cover the bar for five minutes I need to make a phone call and Marlon's overrun with dinner orders." Chas called over from behind the bar.

It hadn't even been a planned escape and if it had, which is something Charity and Chas would certainly be guilty of, Charity would have turned her cousin down on this occasion. She was fine! Vanessa's friends might have been a bit toffee-nosed and not her usual cup of tea, but they were alright! She was having a nice time.

"Yeah, alright babe, one sec." Charity called back. "Sorry, all, duty calls."

"Oh, what a shame, you'll come back afterwards, Charity, yes?" Jane thought Charity was her new best friend.

Charity nodded, "Course! I need more stories to torture Ness with."

Vanessa didn't love that idea, gently pushing Charity off towards the bar. It was a day for that, apparently.

Once Charity had gone, Rhona sat back with her beer and waited for the real games to begin. She knew how this kind of thing worked. She and Vanessa had become friends with Jane and Ollie because they were hilarious when it came to talking terribly behind people's backs. Both Rhona and Vanessa were too nice to do it, so sometimes it was therapeutic to hear someone else do it for them.

Of course Vanessa didn't want to hear them talk badly about Charity, but she was ready for it.

"So," she sighed, glancing at Rhona who wasn't subtle whatsoever and may as well have whipped out a bucket of popcorn. "what do you really think?"

The moment of silence that followed made the small blonde anxious but quickly enough Ollie spoke.

"I think she's nice. Funny."

Rhona smiled, it wasn't Ollie they had to worry about.

Vanessa couldn't smile just yet, "...and you, Jane?"

"Oh, I think she's marvellous!" Jane exclaimed. "Honestly, when you told me your girlfriend was a barmaid--"

This time Rhona corrected her, knowing Vanessa had every time before now.

"Landlady."

"Landlady... I thought she was going to be brassy and intolerable."

"Wow," Vanessa scoffed. "don't hold back with your judgements, Jane!"

To save a brawl breaking out, Rhona smoothly added, "but?"

To which Jane grinned, "She's not at all! She's wonderful! And I'm quite upset she's had to leave us."

The air that had been held in Vanessa's lungs came back out slowly. She allowed herself to breathe again once she heard Jane's thoughts. It wasn't that she needed her friends to love Charity, it was just that she really did and it was always a bit of a punch to the gut when other people didn't like her or see her for what she really was. It was a true breath of fresh air to hear someone normally prone to negativity say something so nice about Charity.

"You're right," Vanessa raised her head, proud. "she is wonderful and I am constantly sad when she's not around."

Ollie and Jane collectively "awwed" and Rhona grinned, so pleased for her best friend.


End file.
